Collectable Items in Panau
This article is about all the collectable items in Just Cause 2. For any other collectable items, see: Collectable Items - disambiguation. .]] Description When observed from a distance, they all shine a lot of light. *All Resource items are gray boxes, about 60 x 40 x 40 cm. *The Faction items are different for different factions. **'Skulls' are collected for the Ular Boys. They appear as small ancient wooden crosses, with a skull on top. They might be graves. According to Sri Irawan, they contain "powerful magic". Skulls are mostly found in seemingly untouched nature areas, or at high altitudes such as mountain summits. **'Black Boxes' are dark gray boxes, just like the resource items. They're collected for the Reapers and are always under water. It's unknown why the Reapers want these, but according to Bolo Santosi, they contain "revolutionary goodies." **'Drug Drops' are little metallic-white briefcases, containing drugs. They're collected for the Roaches and they're located on bridges, rooftops (in both civilian and military settlements) and Panau City. Razak Razman describes these as a "case of goodness". Finding them .]]Stashes If you are having trouble finding the armor, weapon, cash and vehicle stashes while trying to take over any given village or base, remember to keep an eye on the "transmission strength" indicator at the upper left corner of the mini-map. It looks like a radar dish, with signal strength "bars" like on a cell phone (actually they are curves, but you get the idea). If there are no stashes in the area, this icon will NOT appear. If you are in the immediate vicinity of a stash, the icon will start flashing and a faint, white arrow will appear in the center of your screen telling you which direction the stash is located. Once you are facing the right direction, a white circle icon with the stash type will appear on your screen telling you where the stash is (if the stash is behind a wall, the icon will still show on your screen). Faction items When finding faction items, if the faction item is some way away put the marker on it then once it's on your minmap cancel the marker and follow the mini map instead, if you have a vehicle then align yourself straight towards it. If it isn't in plain sight when you are near it continue straight on foot and grapple, keeping in mind that it can be in a high place. If it's in the water, if you have no vehicle/a disposable vehicle/a boat then go over the marker then dive down continuing going straight. If the collectable is way out in the water and you have no boat you will be forced to abandon your vehicle. Consequently it is best to pick up faction collectables in one go, not whilst doing other things, as it shows up on your map anyway. This is also a more time efficient than getting them along the way. -Unless of course it is right near you and in plain sight. Purpose Collect them all. *'Resource items' can be used to upgrade your weapons and vehicles. Some of them will improve Ricos maximum health. *'Faction items' give you money (so you could buy weapons and vehicles) and progress the game, by giving you Chaos points. There are more than enough weapon and vehicle parts to fully upgrade all 22 black market items to maximum, with plenty of excess parts that you will never be able to use. List There's 7 different collectable items in Panau, with a total of 3,000 individuals. This external Interactive Map lists them all in their locations. Trivia *The faction items do not have an effect on the transmission bar on the minimap but when a regions territory is that of a factions, the items for that faction will be located on the minimap as a white dot (similar to the undiscovered settlement dot, but whiter and bigger). **Each faction item can be seen after a stronghold takeover within a region. For instance, when the Berawan Besar Mountains have been taken over by the Reapers, all the faction items (including other faction items) will be located on the map. *In some cases, there are settlements that only need the collection of one item in order to complete it. *There are two armour parts that can be found underneath land bridges all over Panau. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Factions Category:Gameplay Category:Missions Category:Reaper Faction Missions Category:Ular Faction Missions Category:Roaches Faction Missions